As automation becomes more common, robots are being used in more environments, such as in warehousing and manufacturing environments. For instance, robots may be used to load items onto or off of a pallet in a warehouse, or to pick up objects from a conveyor belt in a factory. The movement of the robot may be fixed, or may be based on an input, such as spatial structure data obtained by one or more sensors in a warehouse or factory. Robot guidance may be assisted via object recognition performed according to the spatial structure data. Methods and techniques that improve object recognition are thus valuable.